


Unchain My Heart

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumon Kaito is a highly sought-after stripper at Zawame City's classiest club, but there's only one person he can truly be himself with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchain My Heart

"Nice show today," a deep voice said from within the darkness of Kaito's dressing room.

Kaito frowned, flicking on the light switch, before stepping into the room and closing the door behind himself. "What are you doing in here?"

Takatora smirked. "Money can get you anywhere," he stated. "Are you done for the night?"

"I was, but I'm sure you'd say otherwise. Am I right?"

"You know me too well," Takatora purred, beckoning Kaito closer. "It's been a long week...I'm feeling a bit stressed."

Kaito smirked. "Oh?"

"Come here." When Kaito started to take a step forward, Takatora fixed him with a steely gaze. "On your knees."

Kaito couldn't resist being rebellious; he waited until he was in front of Takatora before sinking down to his knees, looking up through the fringe of his bangs at the tall man sitting in his chair as if he owned it. Them again, Yggdrasil DID own most of the city.

"Well?" Takatora murmured. "What are you waiting for?"

Kaito smirked. Takatora was incredibly bossy when they were together like this, but he knew how to push the man's buttons.

Seeing the annoyed look on Takatora's face, and feeling his own body starting to stir and protest at how slowly he was taking things, Kaito decided to get to business.

He'd just reached for Takatora's belt, unfastening it and reaching for the zipper on the taller man's slacks, when his hand was batted away. Kaito's confused gaze met Takatora's own, slightly clouded with lust. "Use your teeth."

So he wanted to be like THAT tonight, eh? Kaito was more than fine with that. He leaned in, making sure to nuzzle Takatora's inner thigh ever so lightly, hearing a sharp intake of breath, before moving up to take the tip of the zipper between his teeth.

He kept his gaze locked on Takatora's face as he slowly drew the zipper down, exposing the taller man's usual expensive boxer briefs. He lifted a tentative hand, ready to tug the waistband down and get to the concealed prize, but Takatora pushed his hand aside.

He was being incredibly difficult tonight. Then again, Kaito thought, the nights that had been the most fun were the ones where Takatora seemed to demand the impossible.

Kaito was sure he could figure something out.

He leaned in once again, doing his best to shove the material of Takatora's slacks aside, before pressing his lips against the slight bulge forming beneath his boxer briefs. He heard a soft hiss of air leave Takatora's lips; encouraged by this, Kaito decided to take it a bit further, opening his lips a bit until they were wrapped around the cloth-covered bulge, mouthing it as best he could. God, at this point, he wanted to just try pulling the damn things down with his teeth, so he could get to the other man's cock.

"Damn it, Kaito," Takatora gasped. He pushed Kaito back, while grasping the waist of his underwear, jerking them down impatiently. Once his cock sprung free of the cloth, he tugged Kaito closer, guiding his head down to continue what he'd started.

Kaito eagerly went to work. Still feeling like teasing the older man, he sucked lightly on the head of his cock, licking up the drops of pre-cum as they sprung forth.

Takatora made a sound between an impatient moan and a growl, and Kaito decided to abandon his play. He took the taller man's cock in his mouth, deep-throating it effortlessly. Takatora hissed an oath, and Kaito felt slender fingers in his hair, guiding him on. As if he needed it. By now, he knew exactly what Takatora liked. What made him let loose with the most wonderful sounds. And, most importantly to Kaito, what would net him the biggest tips.

He didn't do it just for the tips, though, although they were a perk. Takatora was his favorite customer, to be honest, the one who treated him like he was a bit more than just a warm mouth to get him off, or an anonymous hole to fuck.

Kaito was brought back to reality when the fingers in his hair tugged more insistently, bringing the brunette's lips off his treat.

"Bend over the table. Now," Takatora demanded.

Maybe he'd teased him a bit TOO much tonight, Kaito thought to himself, as he quickly did as he was told. The low-hanging pants he'd been wearing were quickly yanked down, the room's cool air making him shiver.

Something warm and wet probed at his entrance, and Kaito yelped softly. Takatora was definitely the only person who did THIS to him, he thought to himself, feeling the taller man's tongue start to push into him.

Takatora had to know that Kaito liked this by now. He hadn't been sure what to think the first the the other man had focused his attention on his ass, but now...his cock was getting harder by the second, and he wanted more than just a tongue in his ass, but he knew Takatora wouldn't be rushed in his ministrations.

Kaito was about ready to open his mouth and demand--or beg--that Takatora do more, when a slick finger replaced the tongue that had been teasing and prepping him. He bit back a moan; Takatora needed to learn to slow down a bit, but Kaito certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. The customer was always right and all that.

A second finger soon joined the first, and Kaito leaned against the table more heavily. Takatora might be impatient, yes, but Kaito was near the point of not caring. He wasn't against the idea of things being a little rough, but only because he trusted Takatora to not take things too far.

When Kaito felt Takatora's hands move to his hips, he pushed himself back, feeling his backside brush slightly against the tip of the older man's cock.

"Impatient," he chuckled, his lips inches from Kaito's ear.

"Because you're too damn slow," Kaito growled, trying to push back again, but Takatora's hands on his hips effectively stilled him.

"So, hard and fast, then?"

Kaito aimed a smirk over his shoulder. "Is there any other way?"

Takatora didn't bother to reply to Kaito; instead, he swiftly eased himself into the brunette's body, giving him a moment to adjust before he started moving at a steady pace.

The walls of Kaito's room weren't exactly thick, and he wasn't exactly quiet. It wasn't as if they were the only ones doing such things in the building, but even so, Takatora didn't want the entire world knowing their business.

Besides, he wanted Kaito's sounds of pleasure all to himself. Even if they weren't exclusive to one another...

Kaito eventually pressed the back of a hand to his mouth, smothering his moans of pleasure, but not eliminating them. Takatora was practically pressed against his back, the sounds of his own gasps and moans tickling Kaito's ear, until he drew back. Kaito heard the sound of the condom being pulled off, just moments before he felt Takatora's release splattering onto his lower back.

He knew Takatora would reach for his own neglected cock, always intent on allowing him to find his own release, but Kaito would always bat his searching hand away.

For some reason, he felt as though he wouldn't be able to see this as just a casual hookup if Takatora treated him like an equal.

And he didn't deserve to be loved.


End file.
